Illusionist x Telepath
by NinaKerndall
Summary: Chapter story. Mostly about Fran and OC Rika, though with many mentions of Belphegor. FranxOC, KenxOC, ChromexChikusa, BelxOC. The OC for Bel will be decided later.
1. Chapter 1

Nina: Hihi! This is a OneShot. Might be continued with sequels. By the way, this is Shiranui, whose gonna be disclaiming for me nao. Say hi, Shiranui!

Shiranui: …

Nina: Say something! Oi!

Shiranui: …I better get paid for this disclaiming stint.

Nina: Uh…okay…Anyway! On with the fanfic. Can't keep the readers waiting.

Shiranui: The author does not own Reborn. Happy?

Nina: No. I want to. And I also apologise for any OOCs. I'm still not very good at it yet. And third person thingum too. Sorry arhs.

XxxX

Rika laced her finger through Fran's as they walked through the streets in the village outside the Varia Castle. It was his second try to take her out on a date. The other time they tried, it was messed up when Bel crashed their dinner and went on another killing spree. They ended up covering the evidence with their illusions.

She really hoped it would work this time.

Some slightly cute random guy walked past. Fran glanced at him. "Look. A hot guy."

Rika gaped at him. "Are you gay?"

A shocked look crossed his face. "No way!"

"Then how did you notice his hotness?" She put her hands on her hips.

He faded back into his usual expressionless expression. "Just a guess."

"But you guessed right! He was slightly cute. Only slightly though. Not the kind I would go for." She frowned at him. "You sure you're not gay?"

"I'm _very _sure I'm not gay. Why?"

"If you're not gay, then why did you even bother to check out the guy? Gawd! I'm trying to date a gay guy!" She threw up her hands in exasperation.

"I'm not gay! What do you want me to do to convince you?"

"Kiss me," she said determinedly.

"What?" Shocked look. Again.

"You aren't gay, right? And you're taking me out on a date. It should be normal." A small blush crept up her cheeks.

"But…but…" He looked around and finally saw her expression. "Fine." He bent down (yes Rika ish that short…or Fran is just short compared to Bel) and kissed her gently on the lips.

She felt it all the way to her toes.

He looked down at her. "Happy?"

She finally managed to collect her wits.

"Not really. You hesitated so much. Must still be gay."

"Am not!" He looked outraged. Mmm….not really. People like Fran could never truly look outraged.

"Ushishishi…what do we have here?" Rika turned around. Well, lookie. It was Belphegor. (Bet you couldn't guess it…)

Fran monotone. "It's obvious isn't it. Considering you messed up our last date?"

"Whatever. The sharkie wants you to go back for a mission, Fran." Bel gave his smile. "Shishishi. Looks like your _date_'s called off again. Shishishi."

"Oh. It's okay. We were almost done anyway." Fran gave her a conspiratorial smile.

XxxX

Nina: Nooooo! The ending sucks! I am so freaking sorry! I just couldn't find inspiration for the ending!

Shiranui: Stop making excuses and just apologise properly. =_=*

*This is her usual expression. She's an OC of mine. And I only just realized she looks like a female Bel. Blond, long fringe, no eyes…yup. Though with a bit of Fran's personality. She was created before I wuz crazy over Bel, followed by Fran. Sometimes she has eyes tho.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I decided to elaborate a bit more on Rika. Might be weird cuz she's an OC but there will be the other members of the Kokuyo Gang too, not to worry. So…just enjoy it, yeah?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, GOKUxHARU WOULD BE CANON. Which it, sadly, isn't.**

A certain illusionist with indigo hair sauntered down a street in Italy, where there was currently a little fair where many people had set up little stores all along the sidewalks. He figured blending in with the crowd might not attract too much attention to him. After all, he had only recently escaped from Vindice.

Two teenage girls giggled and cooed, pointing to the boy who wore the adorable green uniform. Noticing it, the boy turned a little in their direction and flashed them a bit of his charm and a wink. Naturally, one of the girls swooned a little.

Neither noticed that the said boy was a wanted criminal with his face all over many subtle posters.

He smirked his trademark smirk. Girls always were so easy to fool.

Looking for a little gift to bring back to Japan for his dear, sweet Chrome, he stopped by a jeweller's store and picked up a trinket casually, examining it with a keen eye.

A polished midnight blue gem set in a skilfully crafted silver ring shone in the dim lamplight.

He checked the price tag. Cheap, for a ring of this calibre.

Handing the money to the storekeeper, who was currently entertaining half a dozen other customers, he scanned the rest of the jewellery on display. All apparently fake. He 'kufufu'-ed lowly to himself. Trust him to be able to find the only one that was actually _useful_ or worth _something_.

Playing a little joke on this cheating and lying storekeeper would be a little entertaining. So with a flick of his mind and a change of the number on his red eye, every single piece of jewellery on display suddenly had tags screaming 'FAKE' on them.

The customers that were once absorbed by the storekeeper's expressive touting took one look at the tags, inspected the gems, and walked off as if they had never been at that shop. Some even went as far as to openly badmouth the storekeeper.

The storekeeper could only helplessly call out to his prospective customers to return, and wonder where all those odd signs had come from and suddenly disappeared.

Laughing softly to himself, he turned into a small alley which led to a small inn where he had stashed some of his belongings. A B-class Deathperation Flame ring would be an exceptionally good present.

He almost immediately sensed the presence of an oddly strong mind.

All his senses on full alert, he spun around, hoping to catch his tail unaware and by surprise. His trident materialised in his hand. Surprised, he found nothing behind him, just an empty alley leading to the main street.

Nothing but a pair of watchful eyes staring at him from behind a large trash can.

After a bit of "listening", he could sense that the owner of the eyes wasn't hostile, but cautious.

He could also, judging from the size of the figure, infer that the presence was a small child.

Yes, that strong mind was the child's. How unusual. Considering that the child couldn't be more than five years old.

He approached her slowly, not wanting to frighten the child. The child, however, leaped up from his – her, he realised- sitting position and snarled, a small knife leaping into her hand.

"Oya, oya. I don't mean to hurt you." He smiled and held up his hands in surrender.

The girl narrowed her eyes, obviously suspicious. He didn't lower her defensive stance, but opened her mouth to speak. All that came out was a dry, rasping gasp. Licking her lips, she tried again.

"Who…are…you? And how did…that…thing appear?"

Mukuro followed her gaze. "Oh, this?" He waggled the trident. She backed away a step.

"No, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm…well, you could say I'm a magician of sorts. I can create things that aren't there, illusions." He proceeded to create an illusionary lotus, which and grew out from a piece of cracked concrete, before disappearing into mist. The child stared at it in awe.

"Why are you all alone by yourself? Your family isn't with you?"

She closed her eyes. "Dead. All of them."

He raised his eyebrows. For a five-year-old, she had experienced more than her share of loss. "How long have you been living by yourself, here?"

"Five months…"

"Come with me."

The words clearly caught the girl unawares; even he was startled at the words leaving his mouth.

She immediately went on full on full defensive again. "Why should I follow you? You have nothing to offer me."

"I do. I offer you a place to live. I offer you food when you need it. I offer you the promise of a new family. And I offer you a chance to learn from me, the chance to become powerful." He held out his black, gloved hand to her. "Come with me."

She stared at the hand. "How do I know you won't leave me, like the other houses I have been to? They abandoned me in the end."

He thought for a while. "Let's start by getting you some proper clothes to change out of. Will you come with me?"

The girl peered at him with calculating eyes. Finally, she pocketed the knife and put her smaller hand in his.

He smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

They returned back to the spot where he had found her earlier, the little girl now in a comfortable white woollen sweater over an indigo shirt and a pair of black jeans.

Her plain brown hair and been neatly trimmed and washed, and she looked like a new girl.

"Is there anything you would like to bring to your new home?" He gestured to the small pile of items on the skimpy blanket the girl had used as a bed and shelter, indiscernible from each other.

The girl rummaged through the items, and picked out a small framed photograph. It had a man and a woman, standing side by side with the man's arm around her, a small baby in her arms. A ten-year-old boy stood next to the woman, holding the hand of the girl.

The girl wiped a bit of dirt off her mother's face.

She yanked out the blanket and wrapped the photograph carefully, gingerly in it. "This is all," she told him.

"Good. We can leave." He took her by the hand again. "Are you ready to leave?"

The girl looked around her old home for the last time, imprinting it in her memory. She would return, she decided. This alley had been her shelter for almost half a year.

She squeezed his hand a little and nodded.

Once they were settled on the airplane, the boy smacked his forehead and laughed at his own mistake. The girl looked at him curiously.

"I forgot to ask you your name! All this time and I forgot to! So, what _is_ your name, hmm?"

"Rika. My name is Rika."

"No other names?"

"I'd…rather not say." She looked away from his gaze.

He smiled. "I won't force you if you don't want to. My name is Rokudo Mukuro."

She looked back at his mismatched eyes. "Mukuro-otou-sama."

"What?" His eyes widened in surprise.

Rika threw back her head and laughed, a tinkling sound that no one had heard from her mouth for five months.

And what could he do but laugh along with her as well?

And the plane headed off to Japan, a new world, a new experience, and a new home for the little street urchin girl named Rika.

* * *

**So...that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed it. ^^ Next chapter will be about Rika meeting Chrome, Ken and Chikusa. Look forward to it! XD**


End file.
